Definition of stuck with you
by July's fantasies
Summary: After the sports fest, what will happen? Luna still stick to Natsume and he cant do a thing about it since Mikan is on the line... But what will happen if Mikan and Natsume are stuck together before the so call sports fest ball? NxM HxR ...pls REVIEW!...
1. Chapter 1: Don't worry anymore

KONNICHIWA minnasan!!!!

This is my 1st time writing GA fanfic so pls review!!!

Ahem…Ja, let me introduce the main characters!

Mikan: Konnichiwa! n.n Watashiwa Sakura Mikan! These are my friends Hotaru, Ruka-pyon and…..Natsume…(though I don really know if he is my friend or foe… . )

_Fwoom! _Fire suddenly appeared on Mikan's hair!!!

Mikan: KYAA!!!!!!!!! Natsume! You bastard…

Natsume: Hm…urusai! Too loud!

Mikan: T.T Ja, minnasan, pls enjoy the 1st chapter bah…

(me): . this story continues from chapter 91 of the real manga right after Natsume held Mikan's hand.

Natsume n Mikan: ………….

(I do not own gakuen alice! This is only a fanfic created out of pleasure!!!)

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Mikan and Natsume were sitted on a bench and handcuffed together (by Mikan). At that moment, Mikan thought that Natsume was Bear-san because of the soul-switching incident and lamented to him.

Mikan: "Natsume and you (bear-san) really look alike. (;I) Always so detestable, bad-tempered and"

Natsume: (annoyed)

Natsume looks like he is going to punch Mikan again! When suddenly. Mikan said…

Mikan: "I really don't know what that guy is doing… Recently, I am starting to think that he…like me!? Demo, how can the great almighty Natsume like a dense girl like me?? More importantly, he gives me the idea that he is going to a place far far away. Like he is going to…die…or something like that… I don't want it to happen…I am so worried about him, that aho…"

The raven-haired boy seemed shocked that Mikan had noticed something but kept silent.

Mikan: "I wonder where he is now…that guy really likes to make people worry about him huh? I wonder what he is doing now…"

Natsume placed his hands on hers and hold it tightly, never letting go.

"_Eh!? Natsume???"_

Mikan was shocked beyond words. Then, suddenly, a group of students ran past shouting, "We spotted Bear there! Hurry!"

DANG!!!!!!!

(Pls wait for a few seconds)

…………………………

……………………….

…………………….

……………………

………………….

……………….

…………….

…………..

…………

………..

……...

…….

…..

….

…

Mikan: "NATSUME!?? EH!?..."

Natsume: "………………."

The raven-haired boy, out of embarrassment(?), freed himself from the handcuff and walked away when Mikan stopped him.

Mikan: "Natsume…… MATTE!!!!! Ano BAKA!!"

Unexpectedly, the brunette ran towards Natsume and was about to land a punch on him. He braced himself for the impact but…there was none…

Instead, he felt several little punches on his chest.

_Punch…punch…punch…_

Mikan (looking downwards, bangs covering eyes): "Baka…Natsume AHO! Every time keeping everything to yourself… (sniff)…Baka… (sniff)… Natsume… why won't you tell me anything? (sniff) …"

Tears started falling down her cheeks, plop, plop, plop…

Natsume's eyes softened and held her wrists, preventing her from hitting him.

Mikan: _Is he mad? Oh no, he's gonna scold me…_

Instead, Natsume held her close to him and hugged her. Mikan was shocked!

Mikan: "Eh!? Natsu"

Natsume: "Gomen… I made you worried, gomen…

Mikan (sobbing): "Natsume…"

Natsume: "I will not make you cry anymore… Baka, stop crying! What's there to cry about? I won't forgive you if you got snots on my clothes!"

Mikan ignored him and returned his embrace. She kept on crying until she became so exhausted that she fell into a deep slumber…

"Baka…" Natsume mumbled and carried her bridal style back to her room.

In the brunette's tiny 1-star room, Natsume laid her down on her single size bed. Natsume looked at Mikan's sleeping face and sat on her bed beside her, twirling one of her ponytail and smirked. How he wish that time could just stop like that, just like that, forever, if it can…

Suddenly, he felt a dark presence. _"Personna…" _The raven-haired boy immediately stood up and exited Mikan's room. The little brunette slept on, dreaming about her friends and her. _"Natsume…"_ She whispered unconsciously…

Natsume…

"Kachak" Natsume cautiously close the door behind him. "Personna…I know you are there… come out now!" He growled menacingly.

"Good kuroi neko, you seemed to be able to sense my presence more quickly now… Come, you've got a mission."

"Hai! Wakata…" Natsume replied and slid on his alice mask before disappearing into the shadows with Personna……

* * *

Hai! Minna! I finish my chapter 1 le!!!! There's more to come! Dakara... pls review!!! ONEGAIISHIMASU! I hope you like chapter 1, I know Hotaru does! . Ah… ha…ha…(sweatdrops)

Hotaru: "($glint glint$$)… thank you for such a wonderful story Yujun-chan, I earned lots of money from their lovey-dovey pictures. Hontoni Arigatou ne… fu...fu...fu...$-$"

Mikan: "HOTARU! How could you!... Mou… (pouting)

Natsume: "… Imai…Teme……

(me): "Ma…Ma… Now, let's calm down… v

Sugi Wa chapter 2!!!!! Coming out very soon! Ahhh!!!! Natsume Boohoo… Pls look forward to it…TnT…(Now my hair's ruined… Mou Natsume…)


	2. Chapter 2: The next day in class

Hi!!! Konnichiwa! Chapter 2 is finally finished!!!!

Hai minnasan! Kochi Kochi to get a front row seat to chapter 2!!!

(me): Ara! Ruka-pyon! Hi! Gomennasai, I never mention about you and Hotaru before, gomen! I will try to include you 2 more often!

Ruka: Ah…daijiyobu. It's okay with me! I am quite glad cos Imai won't be able to blackmail me…Ah, don't tell me…Imai is right behind me, right? This presence… (shivers)

Hotaru: Hmm…Ruka! Ah, no, don't say that… I wouldn't have earned so much if it weren't for you… Oh, and thanks for that photo of you playing with Piyo-chan ne? _glint glint_

Ruka: Imai!!! Hand that picture over! Oi! MATTE!!!...

(me): Ah… they are gone now…(sweat-drops)

Ja, minnasan, pls enjoy chapter 2!

(I do not own Gakuen Alice. This fanfic was only created out of pleasure!)

* * *

Chapter 2

Rrriiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Uhmm… Nan ji? Oh, 7.30…"

Several seconds later, the brunette's scream was heard throughout the whole elementary division area.

"SHIMATA! I AM LATE!!"

She did her daily routine in less than 5 minutes and dashed out of the dorm.

_Fwoophnn! _Like lightning, Mikan ran all the way to classroom B.

BANG! She slammed the door open.

"Gomen…_pant_…I am…_pant_…..late…_pant_" A panting Mikan burst into the classroom, sending everyone into laughter.

"Hai! Mikan-chan, hurry up and seat down…" Narumi-sensei said, "I will forgive you this time…_wink_"

"Sensei arigatou!" Mikan scrambled to her seat.

As Narumi continued his lessons, our dear brunette girl was not paying attention, again. Her hazel eyes wandered to an empty seat beside Ruka-pyon and evil Luna.

"He's not here… Where could he be? Natsume…" Mikan thought.

_Creek…_

The classroom door opened for the second time and there was the devil himself, Natsume…

Mikan: "Ah! Natsu…me!?"

Our favorite raven-haired boy seemed to be terribly bruised! He walked into the classroom nonchalantly, ignoring all the whispers around him. Suddenly, he heard a concerned voice: "Natsume?" He knew immediately that it was Mikan. He decided to ignore it as he knew that Luna, that damm woman, was watching every move of his. So, as usual, he sat down and put his legs onto the table. He revealed a manga and put it onto his face before dozing off.

The thoughts of the class…

Luna: Good, he is listening to my instructions…

Mikan: Mou… that Natsume… Just told me that he would not make me worry yesterday but now…

Ruka: Natsume, you have hurt yourself again…

Hotaru: Baka, making Mikan and others worry for you…

"Ja, minna! Let's continue…" Narumi-sensei grinned, act like nothing happened and continued with the lesson but deep down he felt trouble brewing…

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"Lessons over! Break ti-wha-oomphf!"

The tide of students knocked Narumi-sensei down and scrambled over him for the door. (purposely…)

"Ah…Itai yo…" Narumi- sensei complained as he picked himself up and walked out of the classroom door dizzily.

Although it's break time now, some students are still in the class. These students include our foursome and the evil Luna. As usual, Natsume was still 'asleep' and Luna was right beside him. Mikan, however, was in a daze, thinking about how Natsume got his injuries.

Frustrated, Mikan suddenly stood up and shouted: "AHH!!! I don't care anymore!" She pretended to fling an imaginary table.

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

3 shot from the ever-familiar baka gun were fired at Mikan, sending her to the wall in defeat.

"(annoyed) So Noisy! Keep quiet!!" Said the ever-powerful blackmailing queen, Hotaru.

"waaahhh!!! T.T…Ho-ta-ru-!" Mikan recovered from the shots and ran towards Hotaru for comfort.

AHO! AHO! AHO!

"Invention number #070, AHO cannon. 10 times more powerful than the baka gun or baka cannon. Design to knock out AHOs. Explanation finished."

"Ah…Who are you talking to, explaining your invention like that…Imai-san…_sweat-drops_" Inchou/Yuu said as Kokoyoromi, a.k.a. mind reader, poke Mikan. "k.o." He thought.

Mikan who was being punched to the wall again, (this time with a harder impact) was wailing when Ruka went to help her up.

"Daijiyobu?" Ruka asked, face clouded with concerns.

"Ara? RUKA-PYON! Boohoo…Hotaru is so evil! T.T" Mikan cried and jumped into Ruka's arms.

"Eh!? Sakura-san?" Ruka said, blushing.

Not missing out this moment, Hotaru grabbed her camera and clicked away._ Kacha! Kacha! _

Ruka was flustered and released Mikan to chase after Hotaru, Demanding for the camera, Leaving Inchou to comfort Mikan.

Natsume, who had seen all these commotion, seemed to be slightly jealous. Suddenly, Luna held his arm and said: "You are not jealous…aren't you? _Fu fu fu…_"

Natsume stared wide-eyed at the girl and had no choice but to give in. He stood up suddenly, unexpectingly attracting Mikan's attention and exited the room with Luna beside him.

"_Natsume…"_

"_Mikan…" _

* * *

And that ends chapter 2! Ah hahaha, what would happen next? I don't know because I am still thinking….. Gomen, can't give you any 'sneak previews'. Lol…

PLS REVIEW!!!!

(me): Ara? Hotaru-chan? You are back! Eh? Where's Ruka?

Hotaru: I knocked him out with sleeping gas, took a few pictures of him and ran away…"

(me): _sweat-drops…_That seems kind of erotic ne?

Hotaru: All for money…_glint glint_

(me): Ah ha…ha…ha…Right…_more sweat-drops_

AWAIT CHAPTER 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Sakura Tree

Narumi: Yo-ho! Minna, it's finally chapter thrrreeee!!! Ah hahaha…_hearts hearts_

(me): Naru-sensei! _Sweat-drops…_ what are you doing? Normally it should be me saying those lines!!!

Narumi: Ara? Wouldn't it be nice to have a few changes? _Hearts suddenly appeared everywhere_

(me): Naru-sensei… Don spread your pheromones around like that… _more sweat-drops_

Narumi: Eh!? Why?

(me): Never mind… Ja minnasan, let's enjoy chapter 3! OI! Naru, don come so close! I'll get Natsume to burn you!

Narumi: Eh!? Datte…

(me): Ahhhhhhh! Go away…

_(for your info, NOTHING disgusting happened. Naru just feel like irritating me cos I made the students trample on him :p)_

_(disclaimer note: I don even want to repeat myself about this issue again!)_

* * *

Chapter 3

Natsume

The Sakura tree…For the raven-haired boy, it was his soothing heaven. A heaven which contains many precious memories of the brunette and him.

"That girl…I guess I made her worried again huh?" Seated comfortably on the branch of the Sakura tree, he was lost in his own thoughts…

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. His instincts told him that it was her. "She won't be able to see me while I am at such a tall branch of the tree. Let me observe her before I do anything…"

Mikan

She is clumsily making her way to the Sakura tree. With every few steps, she will always nearly trip, fall or lose her balance. Unknown to her, the raven-haired boy was watching her every move, chuckling at every mistake she made.

"Mou… That Hotaru. 1 day I swear I am going to get my revenge! Just you wait Hotaru!" She stomped towards the tree, teary-eyed and sat down.

Natsume

"As expected, that baka did not see me. Humph… Too easy to predict…" He eyed her, predicting her moves was like a simple game to him.

"In about 5 seconds, she is going to lament about someone again…"

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Mikan

"Geez..Thinking about that Natsume just makes me furious! _Pout _He doesn't keep his promise does he? Told me that he would not make my worry but still… Argh! He's soooo frustrating…" The brunette mumbled to herself, just loud enough to let Natsume hear.

"OI! Polka-dots! Stop complaining about me! So rude!" Natsume jumped down from the tree and landed right beside her.

"Uso! He appeared!" Shocked and totally scared out of her wits, Mikan jumped a few feet away.

"Urusai polka-dots!" Natsume shouted, not wanting the brunette to attract too much attention.

Mikan, who seemed to calm down, sat beside Natsume and asked, " Where's Luna?" Her bangs covered her eyes as she awaited the answer.

"…Not here…" Natsume replied nonchalantly.

"Soo-ka…" Mikan whispered. "Why are you covered in bruises?"

"…"

"Is it another mission?"

"…"

"Mou…At least answer one of my question…" _pout pout_

"Stop pouting polka! It's annoying!"

"Then answer my question!"

"…I can't say…"

"…I see…I won't force you then…demo…try not to hurt yourself again, ne?" Mikan said, flashing a big smile at Natsume.

"Whatever…" He turned to the other side to prevent the little brunette from seeing his faint blush.

"Mou…. Well…Let's go now! Lessons are starting soon!" Before Natsume can reply, Mikan pulled his hand and ran towards their classroom.

"Oi! Oi!" Natsume, half surprised but mostly annoyed, was forcefully pulled to the classroom.

Unknown to then, a person hiding in the shadows was watching them. Acertain person named, Luna………

* * *

Hai! (clapclapclap) Chapter 3's over! Enjoyed? Then pls review! Hahas…

(me): Narumi! Stop torturing me with your pheromones! I won't mistreat you again!

Natsume: Oi Naru! Being disgusting again?

_Fwoom… _Fire burnt Narumi's hair.

Narumi: Ah!? Natsume-kun… TnT WaAaAahHhh!!!!!!_ Runs away_

(me): Youkata… _smiles_ Arigatou ne Natsume!

Natsume: Hn… Whatever… _walk away_

(me): Ma…well, look forward to chapter 4 bah my dear readers! _(Sorry about Narumi's slightly OOC part! I just want to see how it turns out…)_

A BIG THANK YOU TO MY FIRST FEW READERS:** cutenatsumexmikan, navajogirl9511 and firedragonheart. **

**ALSO TO OTHER READERS WHO ARE CURRENTLY READING THIS NOW! HONTONI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	4. Chapter 4: An important announcement

Yo! Hello everyone! Chapter 4 is on! I hope you will love this chapter v! Heehees… 

Mikan: Ohayo minnasan! Eh? Ruka-pyon? Why are you here?

Ruka: Ara? Sakura-san…_blush blush_

Mikan: Doshite? Why is your face so red? Do you have a fever?

Ruka: Ii…Iie…Betsuni, nandemunai… _blush more_

(me): Steki… Ruka-pyon… so pure…kawaii…. v 

Mikan: Since Ruka-pyon is okay……Ja…Minnasan, _drum rolls, _Present to you…Chapter 4! Enjoy and review!

Ruka: Umm…Umm…must review… _nods head_

(me): L.O.V.E. Ruka-pyon… (Demo, Natsume might be jealous if he sees this…kekeke…)

(disclaimer notes…….too lazy to repeat…)

Chapter 4

"Ohayo minna!" Mikan greeted the whole class as she skips into the classroom.

"Ohayo Mikan-chan! Why are you in such a good mood?" Inchou asked.

"Ah? Betsuni, I am just my usual self!" But the truth is, Mikan was really glad that she had sort of made up with Natsume. However, she did not tell the others because she knew that Natsume wouldn't like it.

"HeeHee. Ohayo Na-Tsu-Me-!" She grinned and hopped to Natsume who is reading a manga.

"Hn…"

"Doshite?"

"Don't smile like that. So gross…"

"NANNI! Natsume, you bastard!"

_CREEK… _

The door opened and in stroll Luna. Natsume immediately push Mikan away and said, " Go away from me, you super ugly girl!"

"Eh? What's with you…" Mikan closed her mouth as soon as she saw Luna.

"Oh…wakata…Ja ne…" Bangs covering her face, she walked away, slightly hurt, but she understood the situation perfectly.

"She's quite observant nowadays…demo, I rather she remain her usual goofy self…" Natsume thought as he looked at Mikan walking further and further away from him.

"Hmm… You are getting quite close to Sakura nowadays. Maybe it's time to teach her a little lesson…don't you think?" Luna sat down and whispered to Natsume threateningly.

"Teme… Don't you dare hurt her, if not, you will find yourself burned to a crisp!" growled Natsume. 

"Oh… Tsk Tsk, I should be the one saying that to you, you little bastard…" She gave Natsume the evilest grin and dig her nails into his arm, making him wince.

DONG! DONG! DONG!

"Hai! Lesson starts! Today I have an announcement to make!" Narumi-sensei entered the class and said. Everyone immediately kept quiet, eagerly listening to the announcement.

"Ahem… This year, for the celebration of the finish of the sports festival, we will have…a DANCE! Demo…… the dance partners will be paired by your homeroom teacher, who is me! _Hearts hearts. _Haha! Ja, any questions?"

Everone, except Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka of course (Luna was not around, she got called by the principal), was definitely happy about the dance but the pairing is A HUMONGOUS issue.

Sumire, aka Permy, raise her hand, " Sensei, is it fine to choose the partner by ourselves?"

"Iie! Your partner will be chosen for you from the opponent team _hearts hearts _Any more questions? No?" I shall be choosing your partner for you now… Don't worry, I will be choosing by lucky draw, the fairest way!" Narumi smiled and revealed a box to the whole class.

Everyone groaned and moaned.

"The 1st lucky partners are…Ruka and…" All the fan girls squeal and prayed hard for Narumi to choose their name. "Imai Hotaru-san! Congratulations!"

DONG…

Ruka: "Eh? _Sweat-drops_

Hotaru: " Ara, I will be increasing my sales from now onwards… _fufufu_"

"Next is…Mikan-chan and…" Narumi reached for another name in the box and took 1 long look at the name of Mikan's partner.

"Sensei? Who will I be paired with?" Mikan asked, eagerness in her voice.

"Eto… Natsume-kun desu… Ahahaha… What a coincidence…" Narumi sweat-dropped.

Mikan froze and after a few seconds later……

"N..N…N…NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" 

Mikan totally freaked out. She remembered the last time when they danced together at the Christmas ball and how they fell down and (accidently) kissed. Not to mention, Natsume purposely kissing her when they were arguing on the Sakura tree.

"Tsk…Whatever…" Natsume replied and continued reading his manga. But deep down his heart, he did not know whether to feel happy or troubled._ "What if this is another scheme of the school?" _He thought.

All the other fan girls immediately broke out into tears. "Waahh! Natsume-sama! Ruka-sama!" They dropped to the floor and would nearly flood the whole classroom if not for xxx-kun's evaporating alice.

Before long, everyone's already paired up with a partner. Curly curly permy was stuck to poor Kokoroyomi, Inchou was paired up with Nonoko-chan, a blue haired student whose alice is to allow her to create weird effects by mixing chemicals and Kitsunume was with Anna-chan, a pink haired girl whose alice was to create weird effects when cooking.

"My my… What UNIQUE couples we have here…" Narumi-sensei said, only to receive murderous glares from the class.

"Oh! I forgot to announce something IMPORTANT!" The class froze as they knew that something bad was approaching, it was an indescribable ominous feeling. 

" You will be stuck with your partner till the festival by a very strong glue alice by one of our teachers. No one is to complain okay? You are going to LoVe this! _Hearts hearts_"

"NANNI?" The students cried out when their bodies are suddenly being pulled to their partner.

Mikan felt herself being pulled by an invisible force. "AAAAAAAHHHH! How am I going to survive till fest ball? Oh Kamisama…" She thought as she felt her fingers intertwines with someone. "Eh?" She blushed as the warmth of those fingers spread to hers. She turned around, only to see the pissed-off Natsume…

* * *

End of chapter 4! Did you enjoy it? Did you? Did you? If you did, come let me hear those screams of YES through the reviews! But 1st, I would like to apologized for the super duper late update! _bowbowbow_ I was busy study for my oncoming test and now its over! Wish me gooooooood luck on getting goooooooood results v ! Once again, GOMENASAI!

Natsume: OI! Polka, stop harassing Ruka! Super BUSAI girl!

Mikan: Busai? Natsume…. _Smoke puffed out from her ears…_

Kokoroyomi and gang: Ahahaha! What a funny expression…. (the way koko said was scary…with that face and all….who wouldn't be creeped out?)

Ruka n (me): Cool down… cool down now…

Natsume n Mikan: Hmp! Baka! Quit copying me! Urusai! ……………..

(me):_ sweat-drops_ Well… Naka naka kawaii ne? Hahaha… Sugi wa chapter 5! Be sure to catch it 1st! –Shut up both of you! I am trying to make a nice closure here!-

After a while, I regretted saying the last line because it earned me a whole lot of burnt hair…boohoo…TnT…Mou Natsume…..

- end-


	5. Chapter 5: KISSED! part 1

Hello everyone

Hello everyone! Chapter 5 is finally up! As usual, I hope you will enjoy it! I will try my best to update more chapters ASAP! 

(me): Ohayo Minnasan! TnT…I am still suffering from stupid Natsume's burns you know?

Natsume: Urusai baka!

(me): Hmph! Natsume is a big aho! Natsume is a big aho!...

Natsume: (annoyed) Shut up, or else…

(me): (sticking my tongue out at him much to his dumb annoying attitude) AHO! AHO! Hmph! :P Now, let's ignore that AHO and proceed to chapter 5 bah!

Natsume: You are going to get it from me…

* * *

(disclaimer's note: not repeating again!)

* * *

Chapter 5

_Recap…_

_She blushed as the warmth of those fingers spread to hers. She turned around, only to face the pissed off Natsume…_

"Hn, so I am stuck with polka for more than a day… Just great…" The raven-haired boy groaned and rolled his eyes. He was CLEARLY pissed off by the sudden announcement and the pairing, which he thought was a stupid idea. "Who would be so sick as to suggest this kind of thing?" He thought.

_Just as Natsume was speaking…_

"Hmm, I wonder if they would be happy if I told them that it was ME who told the school such a WONDERFUL idea! Hahaha! They would surely be sooo happy…Lalala…" Narumi, the ever gayishly complicated teacher skipped back to the teacher's staff lounge, talking to himself as he swept past all the students.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

_Back at the classroom…_

"Ah!! Natsume no HENTAI!!" Mikan shouted for the whole class to hear.

"Arara…" The class sweat-dropped as they felt an immense aura coming from the couple. Natsume glared at Mikan. Usually, anyone who has a sane mind would stop arguing with Natsume and just admit defeat. But unfortunately, for Mikan case…she was not everyone's typical sane type of girl…The rebellious brunette glared back at Natsume as a wordless war started.

"…poor ruka…there's gonna be trouble around those two… lets stay away from them….i think if I stand ten feet away from them, I would still be killed by Natsume's i-will-kill-you-if-you-come-near-me look…" Whispers were heard all around the classroom and everyone awaited at what would happened next.

"I bet 100 rabbits that Mikan would cry in 1 hour!" Kokoroyomi suddenly broke out and said with his usual stupid smile.

"I bet 500 rabbits that Natsume will blow up in 5 minutes!" Mochu proudly predicted and folded his arms as he thought " Natsume-san will blow up if he sticks around that girl…haha…the 500 rabbits are gonna be mine!!" 

"I bet 1000 rabbit that Ruka will obey me…" Hotaru sprang up behind the 2 unfortunate boys and eerily said.

Koko and Mochu shivered as they decline her offer and called off the bet, much to Hotaru's dismay.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Mou… you guys are too much!_ Poutpout_" Mikan wailed as she walked towards the group, pulling Natsume along.

"This is so bad for my pride…" Natsuem thought as he saw everyone gawking and some smirking. Thus, he did what everyone would expect the typical Natsume would do. He glared at those smirkers and much to his delight, they zoomed out of class immediately. "Dimwits…" he thought as he proceed to deal with Mikan. "Oi baka! Stop pulling me, don't put and shut up! It's annpying!" Natsume began to pull Mikan back to his seat. A game of tug-of-war begins.

"Yamette!" Inchou desperately tried to stop the twosome, earning himself glares from Natsume and Mikan.

The little brunette was pulling with all her might but Natsume did not even budge. Then, Natsume suddenly pulled and Mikan fell towards him. 

"Ahh!! I am going to fall…" Mikan shouted as she felt herself nearly hitting the ground. However, instead of suffering from endless head aches, she felt strong arms encircling her waist. She opened her eyes.

"Eh!?" she gasped as she saw Natsume's face only inches away from hers. She blushed. Due to her nervousness/clumsiness, she slipped, pulling Natsume with her. The raven-haired boy clutched her waist tighter, resulting the brunette pulling his neck towards her because she high level of embarrassment. Hey, it isn't everyday when one of the hottest guy in school hold you tightly in his embrace although Miakn's embarrassment was due to another uncomprehended reason. Because of that little incident, Mikan earned or lose another kiss, yeah, KISS!! Their eyes widened as they lips met.

"What the-" Natsume thought. It did not occurred in his predictions that it would end up like that…

* * *

END! Nervous? Sorry bout the cliffie! Don't fret, I will update as soon as possible! 

Muahahaha….. I kindof fall in love with cliffies now, it creates such a majpur suspense! 

(me): AHOAHOAHOAHO…. (still continueing with the nonsense, totally enjoy pissing Natsume off!)

Natsume: Don't say I didn't warn you! 

(me): Bleh! Like I am scared! I learnt a few techniques from Mikan and I am not afraid to used them! Take this you flaming idiot! ( I took out a large tank of fire extinguisher and aimed it at him! Haha!)

Natsume: And I bet you think that will beat me? Did you really believe that an extinguisher would stop me? If that's so, I would have died from all my missions… don't make me feel like laughing…

(me): "dang….he's right…oh no what should I do? Aha!" I thought.- I ran away as fast as I could.- Take that! Bleh! Baka! 

NEXT IS CHAPTER 6! REMEMBER TO BE THE 1ST TO CATCH IT!!

**ANNOUNCEMENT TO ALL READERS, I AM GETTING PATHATIC AMOUNT OF REVIEWS AND FEELING TOTALLY DEPRESSED JUST LIKE MIKAN NOW. IF YOU WISH TO HELP ME IN ANY WAYS, JUST TYPE IN YOUR REVIEWS. I DON'T CARE IF ITS FLAMES, JUST REVIEW!! OR FEEL THE WRATH OF ME!! ( I AM TURNING QUITE NONSENSICAL AREN'T I?)**


	6. Chapter 6: KISSED! part 2

Chapter 6 has come in a flash

Chapter 6 has come in a flash! Well, hope you enjoy this short chapter!

(me): AHHHHHH!! Help me! Natsume is haunting me!!

Natsume: Hey! Why can't I move?

(me): Tsubasa-sempai!! Arigatou! Thank you for saving me! –boo hoo- He kept on bullying me and Mikan-chan… --runrunrun to tsubasa—

Tsubasa: Hey! No prob-blem-mo! –smiles-

Natsume: teme… you stupid shadow! Release me before I kill you!!

Tsubasa: -shivers- Haha…. Jun-chan, hope I don't get fry along with you…

(me): Ah… right…gomena for dragging you into this, now the only way to escape is to start the story!...SO GO ON TO CHAPTER 6!! AHHH!!

* * *

(disclaimer note: don wanna repeat)

* * *

Chapter 6

The whole class were shocked! Hotaru let out a little oops and covered her mouth before she can interrupt anything. She was still maintaining her stoic but slightly amused face. Ruka stared wide-eyed, frozen to the spot, that sight was too mature for his innocent personality. Kokoroyomi pointed at them and chukled. The others just stood there, mouth- agape.

Natsume, due to shock (?), let go of Mikan, breaking free of their kiss. The brunette fell to the ground, letting out a groan. As their hands were linked, Natsume fell on top of her.

"What did you do that for? Itai…" She winced and opened her eyes, only to see Natsume on top of her…..

* * *

End of chapter 6!! Sorry that it is such a short one… It is meant to be short.

PLS.REVIEW.!!


	7. Chapter 7: Together

Ohayo Gozaimasu Minnasan! Chapter 7 is Up-LOADED! Yippee! Once again, sorry for the short chapter in front…I will ensure you that the following chapters are longer! More and more longer!

(me): Hmph…that Natsume, so evil!

Tsubasa: Yah! I totally agree with you! He's like a volcano ready to explode anytime. Only Mikan and you can stand being so close to him…

(me): Ah! Tsubasa-senpai! Thank you for saving me back there! And as this fanfic's author, I can control whatever Natsume is doing, so I am not afraid of him, but he can be quite scary sometimes…

Tsubasa: (shivers) Absolutely correct! I swear! His looks could one day kill you! Such murderous intend…

(me): Well.. Let's not input too much fears to our dear readers… hahas… So… START THE STORY!! YAY!!

* * *

(disclaimer's notes: dun own GA!!)

* * *

CHAPTER 7

What an awkward position! Natsume's free hand was beside Mikan's head, his legs in between hers. It was as though they were about to start a wild make-out session.

"Eh!?" Mikan's face was a deep crimson red, nearly as red as Natsume's eyes…

KACHA! KACHA! KACHA!

The ever-ready blackmailing queen took out her camera and started clicking away. It was amazing how fast she can take the pictures with only 1 hand and a noisy Ruka beside her.

"Ah! HO-TA-RU!!" Mikan stood up, dragging Natsume with her.

"Don't come near me. Especially when you have that Hyuuga with you…" Mikan froze, anime style as Hotaru and Ruka exited the classroom. (Ruka of course had no choice but to follow.) But before exiting, she turned her head and said, "You are off-bounds starting from today to the end of the ball. Oh, and YOU guys owe me 100 rabbits each." She said, pointing at Koko, Mochu and Mikan.

The boys shuddered once the door slammed shut. "NOOOO!!" Mikan cried animatedly, only to be smacked on the head by the raven-haired boy.

"Oww… Itai… Natsume… (shiku shiku shiku)" Mikan cried.

"Sigh… Let's go, I can't bear to be in this class anymore…" Natsume said and pulled Mikan out of the classroom.

"Where are we going?" Mikan asked once she recovered from her pain.

"Someplace quiet…Now will you shut up?" Natsume was clearly annoyed by all the questions the brunette had asked recently.

After a while, Mikan realized that the path they were heading to seem very familiar.

"Now… Have I come here before?" She asked tha bor and he looked at her as though she was the most stupid person in the world.

"She's a pure idiot!" He thought as he just kept walking until he spotted the familiar looking tree.

Mikan, who seemed to have snapped out of her moment of stupidity, shouted, "Hora! Isn't that the Sakura Tree? Ne? ne?"

BAM!

"Ouch! Why did you do that for?" Mikan whined as she rubbed her head.

"Too loud!" Natsumepulled her towards the tree and sat down. Mikan plummeted beside him.

Suddenly, Natsume whipped out a manga and started to read, though he was having difficulty flipping the pages.

"Woah! Where did that come from?" Mikanstared at the manga.

"I always have some near the tree…" the raven-haired boy shrugged. Mikan stared at him. "He rarely answers my questions… this is so unlike him…"

However, Mikan being Mikan, just shrugged off that thought and said, "Ne Natsume? I think you are having difficulty flipping the pages. Shall I help you? I am bored…I want to read too!"

"Hn… Whatever…" Natsume inched the manga closer to her and their shoulders slightly touched. The brunette blushed a little when she noticed that Natsume was so close to her.

"Ne Natsume?" She said, flipping a page.

"What?" A vein popped out of his head. He was clearly annoyed by all the questions.

"Gomena…For what I did in class… the k-k-kiss…" Mikan covered her blushes with her bangs. Natsume turned from the book to face her.

--SILENCE—

"This is awkward…Why did she have to mention that again?" The flamecaster thought when suddenly, a devious idea popped up his head. He smirked.

"Hn…That wasn't that bad…Besides, it isn't the FIRST time I had KISSED you, right, I.c.h.i.g.o. k.a.r.a.?"

DING……….

"Ah!! Natsume no hentai!!" She shouted

"Mou Natsume… sigh…Whatever, let's continue reading shall we?" Mikan flashed a bright smile at him.

After reading for quite a long time, Mikan was getting tired. She fell asleep, laying the head against the tree trunk.

"Oi baka, flip the page…" Natsume stopped speaking when he turned and saw her sleeping soundly.

"Hmm…Baka, you will get neck ache sleeping like that." He said. When she did not reply from her deep slumber, he sigh and put her head on his shoulder. The brunette unconsciously snuggled into his neck, making Nastume freeze for a while, he blushed, and continued reading his manga…

Unknown to the blissful couple, someone had seen them. "Kuroi Neko…how sweet…but it will not last, enjoy while you can…" And then, he disappeared.

Who was 'he'?

He was the one and only…PERSONNA…

_**

* * *

**_

AUTHOR'S LITTLE NOTE,

End of chapter 7!! Sorry for the long wait! I want to thank all the readers who have been reading and a BIG thank you to all those reviewing!! That helps me a lot!! Hontoni Arigatou gozaimasu!!

Love,** yujunsan **v


	8. Chapter 8: Sleeping moments

Konnichiwa! It's been so fast! Now I am already at chapter 8! Yay! Time really does fly… I had read lots of other fanfic and some of them are simply fab-bu-lous, a-maze-zing! Demo ne…some just stop their story in the middle of no where and decided to end it…just when it was getting to a good part! Oh how infuriating! Don't worry readers! I won't ever leave my fanfic and will continue writing to the end!!

(Me): Ne ne Mikan-chan…

Mikan: Nani? (smiles)

(me): Do you like Natsume-kun as your pairing??

Mikan: Eh!? Of course not! He is irritating but sometimes he can be nice…NO! He is such a jerk too! Although he can make me feel better in a flash…I wonder how he does that?? NONONO!! Ah! What am I talking about? Ne, Jun-chan, why did you ask this question?

(me): "Oh God! She has to be the denses person that I had ever met!" I thought as I replied: Betsuni… well, instead of listening to Mikna's ranting, why not we continue the story? (this is going to take way long brfore she realizes he feelings….)

(Disclaimer notes: i dun own GA!!)

* * *

CHAPTER 8

"Oi polka, wake up…" Mikan heard a familiar voice. She stirred and hugged the 'thing' next to her tighter. "So warm…" She thought.

"Oi Polka! Stop being so clingy!" The brunette opened one of her eyes. Amber met crimson. She knew whose eyes those belong to. "Natsume…" She murmured, she did not seem to care that she was leaning against him. "He feels so comfortable…" She thought as she managed to say, " 5 more minutes…"

A vein popped out of Natsume's head. Clearly pissed that his whole arm was nearly numb, he shook her, "Polka! Stop treating me like your mommy and wake up already!"

"Mummy? But I don't have one, is that how you treat your mommy?? Natsume…" She half-answered, half-asleep. He was silent. Somehow, he thought that was a pretty sensitive topic.

"Never knew that polka could be so tragic huh? At least I experienced my mum's love and care for a few years before she died." He thought. His mind drifted off to Yuka Azumi, member of AAO, relative of Mikan, Mikan's Mother…

"Guess I will just have to let her sleep for 5 more minutes huh?" The raven-haired boy smirked as he caressed her face. "She looks just like a baby… so innocent and pure, simple and cute… Wish I could just hug her…"

Suddenly, the girl tighten her grip on Natsume's hips, and tiny drops of tears starts to fall. "Ji-chan…Hotaru…Don't leave me alone… Ruka-pyon…Natsume…Natsume…"

The surprised flamecaster looked at the sobbing brunette who repeatedly said hi name. "She's having a nightmare..A terrible one…" He hugged her as he tried to calm her down.

"Don't leave me… Don't go…" She sob as she cling on to Natsume.

"I won't ever leave you polka… I never will…" The flamecaster said as he stroke the crying brunette.

It was as if she had heard him. Mikan stopped crying and her nightmares ended. She continued to sleep in Natsume's embrace. "Arigatou Natsume…" She mumbled unconsciously.

He froze, "Is she sleeping or awake?" The raven-haired boy thought as he don't want to show his soft side to her. But as soon as he heard her little snores, he knew that she was sleeping the whole time. "Baka… Guess I'll just have to bear with this for a while till she wakes up… heh, 5 more minutes huh? I bet she would not even wake up after a few hours. I think I will wake her up in half an hour's time…" He thought as he glance at the sleeping brunette and smiled one of his rarest smile...one that he thought that he had lost long ago...

XXXXXXXX--Half an hour later…--XXXXXXXX

"Wake up…" said the raven-haired boy as he gently shook the sleeping 'beauty' beside him.

Her eyelids opened and she glanced at the boy. "Ara…Natsume, what time is it?" She whispered to his ears.

"Do you have to ask a question at every time of the day? And do you intend to cling on to me? Forever?" He inched his face closer to hers and said. She blushed. He smirked.

"N-n-noo! Oh whatever, just tell me what time is it now…I am hungry…" She stuttered and grumbled. Her stomach started to complain as it growled deeply much to her embarrassment. She pushed herself awkwardly and rather –un-wil-ling-ly- from Natsume.

"So…A typical pig who eats and sleeps huh?" The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes as he ruffled his hair. He kept his book near the tree at god-knows-where and let out a yawn.

"What!? How rude can you be!! Mou…… Well, let's just go to the cafeteria please? Oh pretty please… I wanna see Hotaru too! I miss her and my stomach is hungry…" She whined and stood up, trying to grab and drag the annoyed flamecaster with her.

"Stop your consistent whining! And don't drag me! I. know. How. To. Walk!" He stood up and walked ahead of Mikan, gently leading her along.

"Perhaps being stuck with him is not such a bad thing after all!" The brunette smiled as they walked to the cafeteria, hand in hand. However, that thought did not stay long when Natsume teased her, "Oi Pandas, do you really like to hold my hand?" He smirked as he waited for her reply. "NATSUME!!ＹＯＵSAW!! NATSUME NO HENTAI!!" Mikan immediately retracted her thoughts from just now as she scolded and teased him back but never releasing her hand from his…

To the brunette, she was unconsciously falling for the flamecaster, just like he was falling for her more and more too…

'I wish that there are more peaceful periods like this...although bakas like this is terribly difficult to be with...' Both of them thought as they bicker all the way to the cafeteria…

* * *

Sorry if most of the chapter are about Mikan and Natsume! I will try to include more of other charactors in my following chapters! And if you are those types of people who LOVE complications, perhaps I will include it in my next sequel to this story! (Hehheh! Just a tiny sneak peak: I am going to have sequel to this story and I am also in the middle of creating a oneXshot! Woohoo!)

(Me): Mikan, did you fell anything when Natsume held your hand?

Mikan: Not really – smile- but just a strange heat on my face. Perhaps its his alice!

(Me): It's not his alice! It's you blushing.

Mikan: Why would I blush? –innocent eyes-

(Me): Yah…Yah… You will know soon, soon… -patting her head-

DEAR READERS! CHEACK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THANK YOU FOR READING UP TO NOW!! ARIGATOU!!


	9. Chapter 9: Crisis Cafeteria! OMG!

Hello everyone! Chapter 9 is finally Pub-blish-ed!! WOOHOO!! I am nearing 2-digits number chapters! YAY!! (I decided to change the title as i thought the old one was a bit LAME... heehee)

(as I ran out of ideas to start the story in a more interesting way, let's just get on with the story…)

* * *

(Discliamer notes: I dun own GA!!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

"Yay! The cafeteria!" Mikan shouted as she burst through the doors.

SMACK!!

"Urusai baka! Too loud! Shut-up!" A vein popped out of the flamecaster's head as he smaked her head. It was surely not pleasing to the ears if one of the class's loudest/ noisiest girl shout into your ears.

The brunette sniffed as she followed Natsume. She was more like his newly bought slave than his partner for the dance.

Her whining continued and Natsume sighed as she asked her, "What do you want to eat?"

She perked up at the mention of food and cat ears popped out of her head. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes as she drooled, "you mean we can actually CHOOSE what we eat? Hontoni?"

He rolled his eyes. He had forgotten that people with 2 stars and below can't choose from the school's menu. "I forgot that 2-stars bellowers can't choose…" He stuck his tongue out at a devastated Mikan.

"Waaahhh!! Not fair! Boo hoo!" she cried, sob, whine and whatever else you can think of while walking to her assigned seat with her tray of her usual 'delicacies'.

"Tch. So this is what you eat everyday!" He smirked as he sat down beside Mikan. Food that he had ordered before were served up to his table 'magically'. He put his head on his one free hand and sighed as though the food was not such a big deal.

"Woah! Grape wine (without alcohol of course), steak, pudding, juice,scramble eggs and there are still more approaching! That's-a-lot-of-food!" The brunette said as she begin to drool.

The raven-haired boy eye the brunette who was pitifully poking her food and pathetically trying to feed herself with one hand. He took up his spoon and scoop her rice. He ate it.

"Wow! It's cold…" He said as he spit it out.

"Hora! Natsume! What are you doing? That's my food!" She grumbled as she tried to smack Natsume with her spoon. Too bad Natsume easily dodged, making the brunette fumed more.

"Don't eat that," He said as he try to scoop some of his food and stuffed it into her mouth. "Eat this, it's much better than yours…"

The brunette stared at Natsume as she chewed… "OISHI! Arigatou Natsume!" She shouted as she swallowed and hugged Natsume at the spur of the moment.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at them and dropped their spoon. "When has she gotten so close to Natsume?" They thought.

Hotaru had just entered the cafeteria with Ruka and immediately began clicking away on her camera when she saw the scene.

"Oi Polka! Release me!" Natsume was terribly annoyed when he heard the whispers around them. He felt like burning Mikan's hair but knew that she would end up dragging him around when she jump about.

"Ah-Ah… Gomen…" The little brunette let go of her grip and blushed slightly. She stared at the food and said, "Can I have… another one…?" Her puppy dog eyes and cat ears appeared.

"Whatever…" He replied and let the brunette eat his food. However, the clumsy girl kept on poking at he food with her fork. With only one hand, it was quite difficult for her to eat.

Natsume sighed as he saw how pathetic she was. He snatched her fork away and fed her, or rather, stuffed her…

"Mmm…Natsume, dwun stwuff intow mwy mwouth! Mnn.. reawlly deliwciouws!!"

He squinted at her and decided to play a trick on her. He pick up the food using the fork and tried to feed her as usual. He begin to turn the fork round and round, causing Mikan to follow it with her mouth open, trying to eat it. After a while, he put the fork into his OWN mouth! Causing poor Mikan to tear.

The fan girls who were watching their every move, gasped. "Natsume-sama fed her!" When they saw him eating with the same fork, some of them nearly fainted. "AH! Natsume-sama! He used the same fork! Indirect K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!"

"What did you do that for? Was it really fun to make a fool out of me?" Mikan pouted. "Yeah. So just shut up!" Natsume said as he stuffed her mouth again, making her unable to talk. The fangirls gasped again.

"A-Another in direct kiss!!" they were utterly shocked. One brave soul, (let's call her busaki-chan! –that's the ugliest name I can think of P-), a fangirl, marched up to Mikan and shouted, (Quite nervously because Natsume was there.) "Who do you think you are?? Sakura-san? You are not fit to be near Natsume-sama! How rude of you to ask him to feed you! Much more share the same food and fork with him! You should just weep in a corner and rot! You super ugly girl!" she raised her hand at the surprised Mikan and was about to slap her when she felt something grabbing her hand. Busaki turned and faced the flamecaster who was staring at her with murderous intent.

"Ah…Natsume-sama…He's holding my hand…" She thought dreamily as she imagined Natsume's next 'lovey-dovey' move. "Ah…Natsume-kun-" She said lovingly.

"Shut up. I am the only one who can call this baka ugly, and if you want to know what she is, I can tell you that she is something better than you at least! So scram and go ROT away before I BuRn you…" The flamecaster formed a huge fireball on his palms, making the fangirl shiver.

"Mou…Natsume-kun, you are kidding, right? Hahahah…" Busaki said uncertainly.

"Scran…NOW…" Natsume repeated emotionlessly.

Tears begin to form around the girl's eyes as she turned around and ran away. "NATSUME NO BAKA!!" She shouted.

Everyone stopped staring once they receive the glares-of-death from Natsume.

"Hmm…a bunch of idiots…" He snorted as he turned to Mikan. Imagine his surprise when he find a sobbing Mikan.

"Ne Natsume…I really am that bad huh I know…I know that …I am quite dumb sometimes but…but…" Mikan whimpered as tears streamed down her face.

"Baka! You are crying because of such a small thing? Such a crybaby! My insults received from others are much worse than you. If I had been like you, I would have committed suicide already! Baka…" He rolled his eyes as he said and continued stuffing vegetables into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed.

"Deme…" She was about to continue when suddenly, he stuffed a HUGE bun into her mouth.

"Mmnfpf!" She tried to talk but unfortunately, the bun was in the way.

"Oh for god's sake!" Natsume said and rolled his eyes again, thinking of how dumb she looked. He leaned towards her, coming closer and closer. Mikan was surprised and did not know how to react. The crowd in the cafeteria held their breaths, they did not expect Natsume to be that bold!!

WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT!!

* * *

--End v--

* * *

Muahaha! What would happen next indeed! Haha! Sorry for not updating for so long, it's all because of projects and my laziness! Please pardon me!!

I will try to upload sooner next time!! GOMENASAI!! TnT

But pls dun hate me! And even though I had not updated for soooo long! PLEASE REVIEW!! AND OF COURSE! THANKS FOR CONTINUEING READING MY FANFIC! I LOVE ALL OF MY READERS!! V


	10. Chapter 10: Crisis Cafeteria part 2! OMG

Yo-Ho

Yo-Ho! CHAPTER 10 at last! YAY! 2-digits! 2-digits! Domo arigatou gozaimasu! If not for the constant reviews of you, readers, I would have quitted loooong time ago! I am sooooo happy! I know that I am slow in updating my fanfic but please bear with me! I got my own life too you know!

* * *

(disclaimer's note: I do NOT own GA!! v)

* * *

Chapter 10

_Recap…_

_He leaned towards her, coming closer and closer. Mikan was surprised and did not know how to react. The crowd in the cafeteria held their breaths, they did not expect Natsume to be that bold…_

He continued leaning towards the freaked-out brunette and tilted his head… he inched towards her face and tilt HER face with his hand…………… Slowly, he moved his face towards hers and ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………..(heehee, I aren't sick of this you know! v)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………(Ah…lets just continue…)...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

……………………….AND……………..bite off half of the huge bun that was stuffed into Mikan's mouth. (.''')

Everyone sweat-dropped…..

Mikan, who had regained her usual goofy self, except for the fact that she was totally shocked, shouted from her seat, "HORA!! –chew-chew- What were –chew- you thinking? –chew- Mou…."

She swallowed as her face slowly heat up when she remembered how close his face was to hers. Talk about slow reaction…

Natsume chewed and ignored her. "Hey you super perverted freako! Answer me!"

A vein popped out of Natsume's head. "Shut up! Weren't you gagged by the bun? I was just helping you…Ichigo-kara…" he smirked.

"EEEEKKKKK!! NATSUME NO HENTAI!! GYAAA!!"

More sweat-drops…

"Whatever," He said as he pulled Mikan down and close to him. "Hurry up and eat, I want to go sooner…" He stuffed Mikan with delicacies which the brunette gladly ate.

_Meanwhile…_

Hotaru was watching the whole scene. She was fuming with rage when she saw how that crazy fangirl treated Mikan but as usual, her face leaks no emotions.

"Why that girl! Don't you feel angry at how she had treated your BEST friend?" Ruka questioned the blackmailing queen, trying not to lose control of his emotions. Although Ruka seemed to be very delicate, he can be downright dangerous just like Natsume when he wants to, only that his maturity level was slightly lower than Natsume's. (heehee…)

"Maybe…Except that I am now taking 'inportant' pictures which will greatly increase my sales." Hotaru said emotionlessly as she took out her camera and started clicking away at the brunette and the snickering raven-haired boy.

"Imai…" Ruka sweat-dropped and sigh. "After all, this is the famous emoless queen, what can I expect fron her-" Before he could finish his train of thoughts, Haotaru put down her camera for a while and said…

"Besides…Mikan has Natsume to protect her… Much as I don't want to… that Hyuuga…" she spat as she leaked out a mixture of emotions, anger at the craze fangirl, anger at Natsume, relief for Mikan and the comfort of having someone there to protect Mikan.

"Imai…you.."Ruka whispered. He was surprised at the sudden outburst of emotions from Hotaru. Heck, he doesn't even know she could feel. The ice queen was slowly revealing a side totally unknown to him and Ruka, was beginning to feel something in the depth of his heart… What was it?...

"Just to warn you Nogi, don't fall for me." Hotaru returned to her usual icy style when she caught him staring at her weirdly…

"W-What?" Ruka blushes shades of red when her purple eyes caught his. They remained and froze like that for a few seconds when suddenly…

CLICK! KACHA KACHA! CLICK!

Hotaru, being the money-minded person she had always been, immediately captured Ruka's embarrassed face on the camera. She wouldn't miss this out for the world.

"Imai!" Ruka blushes more furiously as he tried to grab the camera, again.

Hotaru just smirked and continued eating her crab meat and her jar of her most favourite crab brains as she constantly 'check out' the bickering couple.

"Seems like Hyuuga is doing well in taking care of that baka. I guess I don't need to be worry about them anymore…"

* * *

End! Sorry that this took long to update! XD Gomenasai!!


End file.
